Tatia Petrova (Koldatherine)
This character is played by Didi. Tatiana “Tatia” Petrova is an Original Vampire, a doppelgänger of Amara and the ancestor of Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce), Nadia Petrova and Elena Gilbert. It was her blood that was used in the spell to create the Original Vampires and it was also part of the spell used by Esther to bind Klaus’ werewolf side. Tatia is a member of the Petrova Family. History Physical Appearance Physically, Tatia is a beautiful woman with an oval-shaped face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair with red streaks, which she either wears in waves or straight. Her height is 5’6" (168 cm) and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Abilities Powers *'Super Strength: '''Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. *' Super Speed: Original vampires are much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. *'''Super Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, non-original vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. *'Super Agility:' Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor:' The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can recover from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them. Ingestion of vervain-laced liquid does not weaken them. *'Super Durability:' Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an original vampire. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. *'Emotional Control: '''Original vampires have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotion's of themselves. *'Dream Manipulation:' Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *' Mind Compulsion: Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals or werewolves. *'''Immortality: Original vampires are immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. *'Illusions: ' Original vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing or feeling things. *'Lapis Lazuli: '''Tatia possesses a necklace, on which a Lapis Lazuli stone hangs, that enables her to walk in the daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses Name *'Tatiana as a girl's name is pronounced'' tat-YAH-nah'', while Tatia ''is pronounced ''TAH-tyah. '''Tatia is of Russian and Latin Origin, and the meaning is "founder". *'Petrov/Petroff' (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian. Trivia *Tatia is the fourth character that Nina Dobrev portays, the other being Amara, Katherine Pierce, and Elena Gilbert. Category:Koldatherine